ghostreconphantomsfandomcom-20200213-history
Balaklava Sub-Pen
Sub Pen (Balaklava Sub Pen) A new map added with the Triton Pack, Balaklava Sub Pen (Now known as just SUB PEN) is featured in the Holdout Mode. At the center of the map there is one point, in which either team must take and hold for the duration of the round. Ala, King of the Hill. The map is completely symmetrical. Each team starts equidistant from the point in their spawn room. Not much back story is know about the map. Map Features Being the first Holdout Map, Sub-Pen features one control point which has to be hold by the team in order to win. Therefore, the map is very compact. There is less space to push back the enemy, which enables a quick comeback for an underdog team. Right after the spawn a player can choose between two ways. One goes up, leading to a tower and a bridge as well as a viewpoint over the capture zone. The other way leads down, going right under the first one, ending in three different ways to the point. The point itself has only two very open ways to get to the other side, the only other way to get there is the bridge between the two towers. All these ways don't provide any cover, so it is hard to get there without the use of devices. Tactics Although the map is very small at all, it supports sniper action. Sniper often go for one of two options: Stay on the railing of the upper way and shoot over to the opponent' side, killing or at least hurting spawning opponent's on their way to the point or take cover on the viewpoint over the spot. From there, they can give support fire to the opponent's side of the spot as well as covering the middle way across it. They also can cover the enemy's viewpoint as well. If needed, they can change quickly to cover the bridge between the towers. This bridge is a good way to surround an inattentive team, allowing to either shoot from the bridge, get down on the sub and give suppression fire from there or get behind the enemy's lines. The best way to overrun the bridge is probably the Blitz, as you usually don't have to fear fire from the flanks. Cloak is not recommended if the bridge is covered, since the way is too long to sneak around attentive opponents. On the spot, the best way to get to the other side is either heating the side walk or pushing through with aegis. This needs to be done as a team, because of the multiple possibilities of enemy's positions. When pushed through the point, the best way is covering every exit from the enemy's spawning area in order to prevent them from getting on the spot again. In general, the map requires a good teamplay to get the upper hand. The short cap times allows you to counter an enemy's attack very quick, because of this a big effort to be made is to prevent getting flanked. The team has to split up smart and communicate with each other about its needings. Screen Shots Overhead View Images GRO 0017.png Category:Maps Category:Ghost Recon Online Category:Holdout Mode Category:Game Category:Balaklava Sub-Pen